If Only I Lived in TV!
If Only I Lived in TV! 'is a FOP movie. Story "Uggg..." Travis said as he sighed. Travis soon started singing. '"Seems everywhere I turn there's harsh reality. I'm only 10 years old and I'm way too young to be this disappointed with the way things are. I've had it with this place and I'd be better off by far if... I lived in TV!" Soon Travis' pet platypus,Plato and Platson, jumped on Travis. "In the company of three! If I lived in TV! Everybody would love me." Plato and Platson disapear and lots of Travis' friends hug him. "If I lived in TV!" Travis teleports to a running track and strarts running bionicly. "I would run bionicly!" Travis stops running. "So maybe I'll go where the cool guys all go "Aaaaaay!' Or with the weatherman, on a show that's filmed today!" Travis suddenly appears with weather man. "Why, Hello Travis!" the weather man said. "Hi" Travis said bored. "You know that up is what I never grow." Travis teleports to future and starts staring at his future self and his son. "So here's the top ten reason I should go and....Live Inside TV! Travis goes to the store and buys the letter "E". "I could by the letter "E"!" Travis gets the lead role in a Saturday night comdey. "If I Lived in TV! And do a Saturday night comdey." Tavis appears with all his human friends. (excluding ones from other dimensions) "If I Lived in TV! My loser friends could hang with me" Travis becomes an English talent scout. Perhaps I'll become an English talent scout." Travis walks to a kid. "Or hang with other two foot kids!" "Hey what you talking about?!?!" the other kid says. "If I Lived in TV! No Clayton, No James, and No Big Lance! If I Lived in TV! Then that would be a thing to see." Travis sighs. "If only I could live in TV. If I lived in TV!!!" The television suddenly starting sucking Travis into the TV. "Ahh! What's happening?!?!" Travis said not knowing what was going on. Travis suddenly found himself at Dimmsdale. "Hmm...this is the second cartoonic universe I've been to." Travis said remembering the time he visited Danville. Travis walked over to Timmy's house and knocked on the door. Timmy answered the door. "Hi!" Timmy said. "Hey Timmy! Can I come in?" Travis asked politley. "Sure" said Timmy. At Big Lance Evil... "Seems everywhere I turn there's harsh reality. I'm an evil villian and I'm way too old to be this disapointed with the way things are. I've had it with this place and I'd be better off by far if... I Lived in TV! In the company of zero!" Big Lance starts runningg bionicly. "If I lived in TV I would run bionicly! You know that nice is what I never turn so here's the top ten reasons why I should go and Live Inside TV! I could buy the letter "B"! Big Lance gets the lead role in a horror show. "If I Lived in TV! And do a Saturday night horror show! If I Lived in TV! I would create my own reality!" "Ahh!" Travis screams while falling into hot lava. "If only I lived in TV! If I lived in television!" Suddenly the television starts sucking Big Lance into TV. "You will die!!" Big Lance screams. Big Lance finds himself in Dimmsdale. Big Lance runs to Denzel's lab. Back at Timmy's house... "So what's brings you to Dimmsdale?" Timmy asks Travis. "Well the TV just sucked me into this dimension!" Travis answered. "Cool" Timmy replied. Travis stared at Cosmo,Wanda and Poof. "Oh cool! These must be your fairies!" Travis exclaimed. "No No. These are just my goldfish. There's no such thing as faries." Timmy explained nervously. "Oh Timmy! You can't fool me! Your secret's safe with me" Travis replied. "Thanks" Timothy said. In Denzel's lab.. "Amazing. I'm in one of Travis' favorite cartoons. I know this thing is evil" Big Lance said loudly. Denzel woke up "Hey get out my my lab!" Denzel shouted. "Look if you can help me destroy Travis I'll help you prove that fairies exist. Together we can both rule this universe!" Big Lance shouted. "Great!" Denzel said as he ran off to Timmy's house. Instead of knocking Denzel busted down the door and went straight to Timmy's room. "Honey! Timmy's hunch backed of a teacher is here!" Timmy Turner's dad shiuted angrily. "Crocker! What are you doing?!?!" Timmy said angrily. "I'm here for Travis! Where is he?" Denzel answered. "In your house" Timmy shouted and Denzel ran to his house. The next day.... Travis teleported him and Timmy to school. Denzel gave them a pop quiz which was on ELA. Timmy got an F. Chester was absent. AJ got an A. Travis got an A+ which made Travis happy. "Now you have a day to do your science project I'm making you do! Ha! Hahaha!" Denzel screamed crazily. Denzel was crazily jumped around and fell out the window. All the kids went home (exept for Travis who went to Timmy's house) after Denzel had fell out the window. At Big Lance Evil... Big Lance was watching the entire school day on a television. "Ugg! That stupid teacher! If want something done right you have to force a bully to do it." Big Lance mumbled. Big Lance soon had a meeting with Francis. "So...you're giving me permission to beat Travis,Timmy and all the nerds in school to death?" Francis said. "Yes" Big Lance answered. "Okay! I'll start right away!" Francis shouted happily and ran off. "I knew this plan would work!" Big Lance said evilly. The Day After... Travis and Timmy got on the bus. Francis suddenly appeared right in front of them. "Where are you going" Francis said punching his hand with his fist. "To school..." Timmy said scared. Francis payed no attention to Timmy and glared angrily at Travis. Francis grabbed Travis by his shirt and beat him up. Travis was covered in bandages. The school nurse said Travis would be fine. Timmy didn't believe it but Travis did. Timmy never believed the school nurse. Travis healed quickly using his agentude watch. When he got back into the classroom he realized that Denzel was making the students present their science projects that was due today! Travis quickly sat down. "Travis why don't you show us your science project?" Denzel who did not capture Travis because Big Lance had erased his mind. "Sure" Travis said and showed the whole class his agentude watch. 1 hour later... "...and that's my science project." Travis said. "Great! You get an A+++++!" Denzel said. "Turner show us YOUR 'science project!" Denzel said to Timmy. "Well...I didn't do my science project." Timmy said. "'FAIRY GOD PARENTS!!!!" 'Denzel spazzed. "What's up with the bold letters?" Timmy asked. "'Uhh. I don't know. I guess I should stop now right" Denzel said. "He said it boldly right? A.J. joked. "A.J.! Stop talking to the author!" Denzel shouted. "Oh, alright" A.J. sighed. After school Francis beat up Timmy,Travis,A.J. and Chester and put them in cages. He brought them to Big Lance Evil. "Ahh. Secret Agent Travis!" Big Lance shouted. "You now must die!" Big Lance laughed evilly. Big Lance threw Travis into the pit of depair. Now with Travis gone Big Lance could finally take over the world. Timmy,Chester and A.J. trapped Big Lance in a special cage A.J. invented but Big Lance got out using magic from an Anti-Fairy!! The channel, Nickelodeon, was switched to another that read: Dimmsdale: 20 Years Into The Future It was switched back to Nickelodeon where we see Big Lance ,who has not aged at all, on the thrown with muliple people bowing down to him. Francis was standing right next to Big Lance, protecting him. "Is there anything you would like, Master?" Francis asked. "No, not now." Big Lance responded. Timmy stopped bowing. "I can't take it anymore! We've been bowing down to you for 20 years! It's time to stop!" Timmy shouted. Everyone stopped bowing and gasped. "Should I throw him in the pit of despair, Master?" Francis asked. "No, Francis. I'll do it. I haven't done for 20 years." Big Lance said as he grabbed A.J. and stuffed him in a cage. Big Lance walked over to the pit of despair. He let A.J. out of the cage. Soon Big Lance threw Timmy into the pit of despair. "Ahh!" Timmy cried as he was thrown into the pit of despair. Suddenly, Travis, who was still ten, jumped out of the pit of despair and tripped Big Lance. "Secret Agent Travis?!?!" Big Lance gasped. Travis teleported back in time. The Day of the Despair. 20 Years Ago... After school Francis beat up Timmy,Travis,A.J. and Chester and put them in cages. He brought them to Big Lance Evil. "Ahh. Secret Agent Travis!" Big Lance shouted. "You now must die!" Big Lance laughed evilly. Big Lance threw Travis into the pit of depair but he was saved by Travis! "I knew my plan would work!" Travis declared. "How did you?" Big Lance asked. "I wish Big Lance was trapped in a cage!" Timmy shouted. Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands and suddenly Big Lance was in a cage. "And I wish he had a muzzle!" Timmy said. Poof! Big Lance now had on a muzzle. "And I wish the cage was made out of steal!" Timmy said. Poof! The cage was now made out of steel. "Thanks," Travis said to Timmy. "No problem" Timmy responded. "I wish there a Big Lance clone in Travis' Mom's kitchen!" Timmy said. Poof! There was suddenly a Big Lance clone is Priscilla's kitchen. Jorgen suddenly appeared and picked up the cage with Big Lance in it. "I'll keep this for a month!" Jorgen said and poofed away with Big Lance. Big Lance was trying to scream but he couldn't due to the muzzle. "Timmy?!?!" A.J. said astonished. "You have fairy god parents?!?!" Chester said who was also astonished. "Uhh...no" Timmy replied. Travis used his memory eraser to erase Chester and A.J.'s memory. "Thanks!" Timmy said. "No problem," Travis responded and teleported back to his universe.